THE PI
by Emmettluva1988
Summary: Bella is looking for her missing sister and goes to a P.I for help and things get heated . One-shot for now . Please R
1. Chapter 1

B pov

As I stood in-front of the dark pine wood door I ran my hand down my skirt to remove any creases or fold ,my nerves were getting the best of me .What if he said no and refused point blank to help me? I would go to some one else that's for sure .I want my sister back ,end of ;And I will do anything to find her .Even hire a P.I.

Jasper Whitlock was the name engraved on the door ,I hope he was not some old 60 odd some thing grouch ,I do not need some one messing me around .I need some one who will take this serious and find her before it's to late .

Two years ago my innocent little sister Alice met Edward Cullen the local bad boy ,I told her to stay away but did she listen . No. and now she is gone and I don't know where. Once they started dating I cornered Edward with some of my friend ;To scared to do it alone because I knew for a fact he was not afraid to hit a girl , even being 3 years older than him I was still scared. I have seem some of the damage caused by his hand with my own eyes ,and its not pretty .

Once he actually started listening to me and stopped laughing at our little group gathering I told him to stay away from Alice and he agreed straight away to my shock but as he was walking away the word that came from his mouth and the look he gave me sent a shiver down my spine 'but that's not saying she will stay away from me tho' and he walked around the corner and out of my view that was the last time I saw Edward and three weeks later the day after Alice's 18th birthday she disappeared also, that was 18 months ago .We have not heard a word from her since then and I want to know why .She loved her family I can't see why she wouldn't write to let us know she was ok or where she is ,it must be him.

Trying to push my nerves aside I walked forward and knocked on the door I had been standing in-front of for about 10 minutes ,if any one saw me just standing there they would think I was weird ,some kind of creep just standing and staring at the door with shaking hands and my lip between my lip where I was biting it .

"Come in._"_ A velvety voice said from behind the door .Taking a deep breath I turned the handle and opened the door slowly letting myself into a very posh and clean room . Once I had closed the door I turned back around and looked towards the desk where a man sat ,once my eyes landed on him I felt like I had been punched in the stomach .I could feel all the air leave my body in one big breath and im sure I looked like an idiot with my mouth wide open gawking at him but he just looked at me and a wide grin spread over his face and he looked more sexier if that is even possible .He had honey blond coloured hair which fell down into his ocean blue eyes a strong jaw line and flawless skin ,he was sat down but even then I could tell he looked after him self from his broad shoulders and well defined chest all visible through his tight white t-shirt ,there was only one word to describe him .A God. He was every woman's fantasy wrapped up in one .I was starring to get a little light headed from the lack of air getting to my lungs .

"Breath!!! _"_ His voice floated across the room to me -it was like the sweetest music I had ever had the pleasure of hearing . Sucking in a breath, I didn't realise I wasn't breathing .Embarrassment flooded through me causing a blush to spread over probably all of my body's surface but one thing I knew is that my face was beat red. My hand flew up to my mouth secretly making sure I was not drooling but to any one else it would seem out of embarrassment .

"Ome gdm so soy _"_ I said but my word were muffled by my hand causing myself more embarrassment .

"Sorry i didn't quite catch that ." The gorgeous man who im assuming is Jasper Whitlock said with a chuckle. I waited for the heat to leave my face before I started talking again ,while waiting I looked around the room ,it was very neat there was a book case full to the brim of what looked to be a lot of history book ,a large leather sofa opposite the book case ,the big mahogany desk that he was sat at and a fire place on the far wall with a leather chair just in-front of it ;Very comfortable . Once I was sure I was back to my normal colouring I looked back to him to find he was still watching me causing a small smile to appear on my lips .

"I said im sorry ,I should of not stared at you like that it was very rude of me ,im sorry" I said he smiled at me nodded his head in acceptance and stood from his chair and walked around his desk towards me until he was stood directly in front of me .

"Im Jasper ,you are?" He said holding his hand out towards me .

"Isabella but please call me Bella" I said taking his hand in mine .

As soon as our skin touched I could feel an electric current shoot through my arm but before I could dwell on it to much he ripped his hand from mine looking at it like it was alien ,I could tell he was shocked as was I . I had never felt anything like that in my life but I must say I liked it . He held his hand out again but cautious this time and took my hand again and it did not disappoint ;The shock was still there .It was kind of calming me down actually my nerves were slowly dieing out .

"Come ! sit !" He said to me already leading me to the chair opposite his own. He pulled the chair out for me and I sat down expecting him to go straight to his chair but no, he sat on the desk right in front of me less than 5 inches were between us and I could feel that electric current moving between us, all I wanted to do was reach out and touch him . My nerves were going haywire again .He smiled at me and leaned back on his arm ,I felt a little awkward just sat here and like he could sense this he beat me to the punch .

"So Bella ,what can I do for you? " Jasper asked - the way he said my name sent a shiver down my spine ,so husky and rugged all I wanted to do was jump on him and have my wicked way but I was here for a reason .

"I need you to find my baby sister . She disappeared off the face of the earth around 18 months ago ,not a word since ." I said looking him straight in the eye ,he did not divert his gaze from me once - fair enough he was not always looking me in the eyes but like I said he did not look away from me once and it was kind of empowering knowing he obviously liked what he saw ,he couldn't stop looking and it made me feel sexy and like some one wanted me ,loved me .

To have a mans eyes scanning my body would be a normal thing for every other woman but not for me I was always the plain one out of all out my friend ,even my sister was nothing like me . I had long plain brown hair and eyes, an average body. I was about 5ft2 and I read alot that in its self was a big off put to the opposite sex where I was from . All of my friend had bouncy blond or red hair curves every where big busts and were not shy like me , they are all confident in them self's and me being a 22 year old who works at the local high school as an English teacher who lives in a small town with about 3000 people you really have not got much choice around you ,every one knows every thing about you and vice verse . Once you have met every one that lives in the same town as you and you're not interested in any of the males you have met, there is nothing you can do really apart from go out of your way to look for some one you might not even find ,plus I don't see the point if it is meant to be then it will happen. Why go looking ,that's me and im proud of who I am .

"And if you're sister went missing that long ago and you have not heard from her since then what makes you thing she wants you to find her ? " Jasper asked bringing me out of my own thoughts and back to the really world .

"It is not her that does not want me to find her ,it's her boyfriend ! " I replied.

"Ahh, I see . Well if I am going to help you then I will need some information from you ." He said standing up from his spot in-front of him and walked around to his chair and sat down and grabed a pen and some paper .

"Right ! first I need your name ?"

"Isabella Marie Swan "

"Age ?"

" 22"

"Address and post code? "

* * *

"Married? "

"Single. Why are you asking about me ? Shouldn't you be asking me about my sister? " I asked .

"Yes but I would like to know who im working for if you will " He said with a smile on his face ,which caused me to blush and in turn caused his smile to widen .

"Ok! " I said avoiding looking at him ,I looked all over the room until I heard the word beautiful whispered ,I snapped my head in his direction to see he was looking at me .

"Excuse me ? " I asked hoping he would repeat what he just said and let me know whether I am going crazy or not ,why would he call me beautiful? Was he even talking about me ? Oh god que blush. On que the blush spread across my body I could feel myself heating up .I could see him smirking from the corner of my eye I could not bring myself to look back at him afraid I would forever be the bright red colour I seem to most of the time I am with him in this room .

"I said beautiful . Why? "He said still with his smirk in place .

"I...oh...um....nothing! " I stammered out , god why are you so cruel ? Why could he not be a 60 year old creepy guy who smokes to much and smells of pee? Some one really hates me up there.

"You must be a very shy person!! I have never seem some one blush as much as you have since you walked through the door and ogled me" He said and I could hear the laughter in his voice , now he was just trying to make me blush. And its working ,as he said the last part I must of blushed 10 different shades of red . He chuckled then cleared his throat .

"Yes I did mean you ! You act as though no one has ever said the word around you." Jasper said to me ,I took a deep breath and look at him.

"Your right no one ever has " I said straight out.

"What ! No I don't believe that for one second . Not even your boyfriend or old boyfriends ?" He asked shocked , god this is embarrassing .

"I....um....I never..."

"Are you saying you have never had a boyfriend before ?" He asked .

"Yes!! " I whispered but I could tell he heard me by the look on his face, he looked shocked and appalled and I could see ....happiness I think also .

"So if you have never had a boyfriend does that mean your a ..... virgin? " He asked shocking the hell out of me ,who was he to ask me this question ? He didn't even know me . God I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"Not that it is any of your business but no im not now can we please get on with this ? " I said pointing at the table where his pen and paper was . He looked in the direction I was pointing and nodded his head ,I was a little nervous. What if the information I gave him did not help she could of changed a lot in the time she had been gone ,but I had to find her she needed to know I was all that was left , that our parent have died .

About 9 months after Alice left my parent went out with some of my dads friend from the station ,he was the chief of police . His name was Charlie Swan and he was an amazing father ,just like me very shy around new people but once you got to know him he was a riot ,always laughing and joking around . He met my mother in college and it was love at first sight,4 months later they found out that I was on the way and both dropped out of college and they said that finding out I was coming was the best thing that could of happened .They loved each other more if that's possible ,there parents didn't like the idea and when the decided they didn't care they were disowned by both family's ,apparently they wanted me gone and for there children to stay in college and i was keeping them from what they wanted so the just disowned them ,never talked to them again . My father wasn't bothered he always said as long as he had my mother and me he would never need any one else and when they found out my sister was coming it just added to there dream .

My mother was called Esme Swan she was an interior designer and loved her job and was the most loving mother there could be ,always making sure we were ok and showing us she loved us . She loved to cook and was always cleaning also ,I loved her dearly and missed her terribly .

When they were on there way to the party some one ran a stop sign and went straight into the side of my fathers car ,he was killed instantly but my mother had to see him next to her like that and screamed for a whole hour while the paramedics and police surrounded the car trying to get her out but she bled out before they could detangle the car enough to get her out and she died next to my father ,the only place she would want to be was with him and she was . I was a wreck for such a long time after that and it took my friend Victoria to bring me out of my little world I had built by reminding me I had to find and tell my baby sister that was 9 months ago . I had settled every thing to do with my parents property and there Will's . I had sorted myself out and my life and now I was ready to put every thing I had into finding my little sister .

I had not realised that while I was in my own thoughts Jasper had asked me all that he needed to know and in return I had been answering him, well to the best of my ability that is and now he was just looking at me .

"Do you think you will be able to find her ? " I asked and you could hear the desperation in my voice but I didn't care I needed to know she was ok. I needed to know where she was and if she was still alive ,I have no doubt that he hits her I just need to know if she went willingly or not ,I will not try and bring her back because for all I know it was me that made her run away in the first place from approaching Edward ,I would not risk losing her again if I can find her .

"Well it depends really; She could be any where but I will do my best . If I find her I will let you know straight away " He said

"Is there a contact number I can get a hold of you on if I find any thing ?" Jasper questioned .

"Yes !" I said and wrote down my number and also my school extention in case I was at work.

"Here you are that is my personal number and my work one if you need me in a week day "I said handing him the paper ,his finger brushed against mine doing so and the electric current was still there ,weird. I got up to leave but was pulled back into a hard chest ,Jasper's chest .

"So I call you if I find anything ,anything at all?" He said in a husky voice .

"Well ....obviously if....if its about Alice" I stuttered out because in the mean time he had wrapped his arms around me and they were slowly trailing downwards, my breath was coming in short gasps .

"Well what if I just want to call you is that ok? " He asked and smiled at me while rubbing circle on the little bit of exposed skin on my back with his thumb .I could not think straight this was all new to me where did he get his confidence from? I could use some .

"I...um....oh....ummmm" I said not being able to speak the fire I felt from his thumb touching me was amazing and the sexual tension was so thick . I wanted him so bad and by the way he was acting he knew and wanted me as well ,what do I do I just met him and I want to jump his bones already ,god .

"Is that a yes " He breathed and I could almost taste him on my tongue , my mouth watered and I licked my lips which didn't go unnoticed by him as his eyes darted to my lips then back to me . He pulled me in even closer to his body until we were completely molded together and bent to whisper in my ear .

"Because I would like to see more of you ... a lot more" As he said this he moved his had down to my bum and squeezed . If he had not been holding me up I would of fallen to the floor my legs where that weak ,how could he have such an effect on me .

"Is that right!! " I whispered back ,two can play this game I thought .

"Yes ,very much so." He replied ,I was biting on my bottom lip so hard I though I was going to draw blood ,I borough my hands up to his chest and slowly caressed the area beneath my hand then trailed them down a bit untill I was rubbing the very defined muscles in his stomach .I could feel him tense up under my touch and a little moan escape his lips he squeezed my backside a little harder which pulled me closer to him . I could feel how much he wanted me when he did that and just from this contact I could tell he was a big boy and I moaned thinking of how good he would feel inside of me ; He bent his head down and lightly kissed my neck at first then a bit firmer with his lips and started to explore . I knew I should stop him but ,I couldn't I wanted him badly ;So badly I could feel my self getting wetter and my pants start to moisten . He backed us up untill my back hit the wall I moaned from the force of it, I liked to be roughly handled every once in a while and right now I was loving it.

He brought his lips up to my ear and bit it softly before moving down a little and sucking on my neck ,I was panting for air I was turned on beyond belief and this god was making me that way .I trailed my hands down his chest until I came to the belt buckle and just let my fingers just play with the skin I could feel there for a few moments before I brought my other hand up as well and un did the belt buckle ,while I was doing this he didnt stop his lips once from enjoying the skin of my neck and what was exposed of my chest so I continued and undid the jeans he was wearing slowly pulling down the zipper un till I could slip my hand into them .

I didn't wait around for the soft touches and caresses I went straight for the kill and slipped my hand into his boxer shorts and gripped his- very large might add -erection and swiped my thumb over the top of it to spread what pre-cum there was and started to pump him with my hand he moaned into my neck and pulled me forward only to slam me into the wall again and thrust himself into my hand causing me to moan out in pleasure and him to grunt . His one hand left my bum and trailed to the strapy top I was wearing and rip it down wards along with my bra and he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it like a baby ,I squeezed his shaft harder and pumped faster and he bit dow on my bud .

"Oh ,fuck....god"I panted still pumping him for all he's worth ,the hand that was on my bum moved further down the the back of my skirt and yanked it up until it was resting on my hips ,he rubbed my bum a few times before moving them further down behind me until his fingers brushed my soaked pants ,he hummed out when he felt how wet I was . Before I knew what was happening he had ripped my pants from my body and tucked them into his pocket and brought his hand back to my ass ,rubbing his fingers over my back hole and then to my front ,trailing between the two until his fingers were slick with my juices he rubbed my ass then pushed a finger into my back entrance causing me to buck my hips forward and scream in pleasure .

As I bucked my hips forward my clitoris rubbed on his boxer clad penis so I did it again but he stopped me from moving ,removing his fingers from my ass he brought them around to my pussy and parted my folds and played with my entrance before plunging two fingers inside of me ,I screamed again and started to grind faster on him ,I was not a virgin but it had been a while and this felt amazing .

"God ... your so...so tight ..and wet " He panted in between sucking on my breasts ,he found my clit and started to rub his fingers over it very quickly while adding a third finger I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening ,I was so close . I bucked my hips so I was riding his hand and fast ,he curled his finger inside me and hit my g-sopt and I was gone ,screaming out in pleasure I threw my head back as I clamped around his fingers but as soon as I clamped down he removed them and got onto his knees in front of me parted my legs putting one over his shoulder and thrust his tougne inside of me and started rubbing my over sensitive clit again sending me spiraling over the edge into my second orgasm before I had even gotten over the first. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to me while he sucked on my pussy drinking up all of my juice's untill I came down from my high.

He looked up at me from his spot on the floor licking his lips and I could see my juices glistening on his chin .

"Ummmm you taste amazing , and shaved. I like ." He said and then got off the floor to stand in front of me again.I started to pull down my skirt to cover myself up but he grabbed my hands ,stopping me. I looked up to see him looking at my breast's and licking his lips .God he was making me wet again.

I had thought he was finished but then he trailed his finger tips up my thigh to my sex and started to play with my pussy again slowly dipping one finger in the out then dipping two in then out until I was panting with need and want again. I grabbed the back of his golden locks and smashed my lips to his not caring about the taste of my self on my tongue as I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance ,he accepted and opened up for me and our tougne battled un till his won ,moving my hand back to the still very large erection I freed it from the boxers he was wearing ,pulling them down to sit on his thighs he hissed when the cold air hit him gripped my leg and pulled it up to rest on his hip and moved back down to kiss my chest , sucking my bud into his mouth .He positioned him self at my entrance and as he thrust up into me was the best feeling ever .

"FUCK!!!! " I screamed and he began thrusting in and out of me , he was huge I was surprised he could fit inside of me ,he lifted my other leg and I wrapped it around his waist along with the other and he walked over to his chair putting me down on my feet and removing him self from me I whimpered at the lose of contact, he sat down so he was right on the edge of his seat and turned me around so my back was facing him and nudged my legs apart then when I was stood with my legs open in front of him he griped my waist and pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap my legs on either side of his .He wrapped one hand in my hair and pulled my head back to look at him at the same time he thrust 3 fingers inside of me.

"I like a woman who takes it rough sometimes " He panted while thrusting in and out of me with his fingers .

"Oh...god ...please" "Please what ?" He said in return while I rode his hand again.

"Fuck me ....hard!! " I said and watched as a smile broke out on his face .

"I like it when they beg as well " He said removing his fingers and gripping my hips lifting me up only to slam me back down on to his hard cock , in out in out thrust after thrust had me begging for more ,as I got closer he decided he wanted to change position again this time with him sat the same but me facing him with my one leg over his shoulder and the other over the leg of his chair ,he gripped my ass and slammed me on to him once again I put my hands on the desk behind me to help me move. I was getting close and wanted to have a little control before this ended ,I used my arms to pull me up untill he nearly left me completely then slammed back down .I did this a couple of times ,we were both panting and moaning ,I could feel the coil in my stomach once again tightening and myself tightening around Jasper ,so close . He gripped my hips and stilled me against his body and used my hips to grind me into him rubbing my clit into him ,

"Fuck ....im so ...close baby" I said to him not sure why I used a pet name ,he wasn't mine .

"Cum for me babe. " He panted back and slammed me back down onto him and brushed his thumb over my clit sending me over the edge.

"Fuck ...JAAASPERRRRR!!!!!!!!!! "I screamed as I milked him ,not to pumps later he was cumming as well.

"Bella. "He grunted into my chest ,I was holding him by the back of his head ,me leaning back on my one arm and him leaning into me still sat in his chair with me still jerking every now and then coming down from my high . Once we had both come down from our high we just sat there with him still inside of me and his head still buried in my chest breathing deeply ,I didn't want to move ,leave him at all. I jerked my hips forward and he moaned hardening inside of me once again. I had just had the most amazing sex in my life .

"Unless your not planing on leaving any time soon I sujest you not do that. " He said then took my nipple back into his mouth.

"I..um..yeah I ..have to go..soon...oh god that feels good "I panted ,how could I still be this horny that was the best most satisfying sex I had ever had and I wanted to go again for that simple reason .Grinding my hips into him again he grabbed my hips to still my movements ,but moved his thumb down to my clit and started rubbing.

"Really ,I have work to do now and you probably have something to do and you want to go again sugar" He said while still rubbing my clit I was getting close again so I started to grind into him ,I wanted ,no needed for him to make me cum again .I moaned as he pinched down on my clit and moved to whisper in my ear making him shift inside of me which sent me over the edge again. I gripped his neck fusing myself to his body and grinding down onto him ,riding out my orgasm causing him to hiss out in pleasure .

"Fuck! keep doing that. " He said holding my hips while I rotated my hips into him. He bent down and took my nipple into his mouth and sucked untill it was diamond hard and pointed he then moved to the other and did the same ,grunting and panting he griped my throat and pulled me to him smashing his lips to mine and jerked upwards while stiffening under me .

"Fuck woman. You'll be the death of me "He panted and lifted me up and off him ,he stood and pulled up his boxers and jeans then did them up while I rearranged my clothing ,minus the ripped pantys that were in his pocket ,don't know why he wanted them but hey I don't mind .

"So il take it that's a yes to me calling you ,when I want to then" He said with a smile on his face.

"Why not " I said and turned around and walked to the door ,he followed me and when I bent down to pick up my bag he rubbed my pussy lips then lighty slaped me making me shoot upright.

"I would not bend over if I was you" He whispered in my ear from behind me ,turning my head to look at him I smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Jasper ." I said and kissed him square on the lips "Very....satisfying".

"I agree , I will be calling you very soon bella " He winked at me and opened the door for me ,smacking my ass as I passed him I turned around looking at him while slowly walking away.

"You might want to wash before you go home you have a little lip stick right there"I said pointing to the corner of me mouth. "Wouldn't want your ....wife? girlfriend to find out you have been a naughty boy " I said to him

"No wife or girlfriend babe , just you" He called back to me as I reached my car.

"See you soon Jazzy"I called out and waved

"Jazzy? I like it but only for you babe .See you soon Bella" He called back making me smile and waved at me .I got into my car and watched him close the door and just sat there for a few minutes thinking of how the day had gone . I find a P.V to look for my sister and end up fucking his brains out before I leave there ,god what is wrong with me .In my defence he is a god ,stunning and a brilliant fuck . I can't believe he actually wanted me as much as I wanted him ,strange for some one like that to want me; He is beautiful and im me ,plain old boring me. Just as i was bout to pull out me phone went off signaling a message ,I didn't know the number but I looked anyway .

_This is my number sugar._

_You are fucking amazing._

_Can't wait to have you again ._

_Ring me when you can._

_Jazzy x x x x_

_P.S Best fuck ever _

Well at least I had his number now ,maybe ill ring him later see what he's doing ,invite him over for food ,yeah right if I get him alone again we wont be eating I thought to my self .

I drove home in a kind of funk not really paying attention to anything because the events of the day were playing over and over in my mind ,I had not realised but I had been in the office for 4 hours today and we only spent half hour talking ,I felt alive ,vibrant. First I will hopefully find my sister soon and that god of a man wants to see me again ,if only for a fuck I will happily see him any time he wants . I just hope he can help me in my quest to find her I need to know that there is at least one more member of my family still alive .

**HE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY LEMON. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERY ONE THANKS FOR READING .**

**LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD MAKE THIS INTO A STORY.**


End file.
